Never Alone
by Becchan
Summary: A very, very fluffy Koumi fic: It's Christmas, and Mimi's alone in America. Would her friends ever really forget her?


Author's Notes: ::grins:: It be christmas! n.n; Well, this is the first of a few Christmas fic I have in this insane head o' mine, so enjoyenjoy! n.n  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Digimon. I also don't own the song "Where Are You, Christmas?" sung by Faith Hill, from the Grinch movie.  
  
Dedication: Seiitsu, this is for you! Sorry I haven't finished that fic for you yet! ^^;; It's sorta short, but... oh well  
  
  
_Never Alone_  
  
  
Snowflakes fell among the buildings of New York City, swirling throughout the streets and avenues, coating everything in a fine, fairy-like powder. Small children watched from their apartment windows, their faces pressed against the glass as they gazed out into the whirling storm. Delicious aromas drifted through the hallways of every apartment building, families just sitting down for thier special Christmas Eve dinners.   
  
One by one, all the young ones left their perches by the windows as their mothers called them to supper, each one skipping away eagerly in anticipation of a lush, homecooked meal. Each one forgetting about the storm as they sat down amongst their family and friends, until there was only one face left pressed against a window.  
  
_Where are you Christmas?  
Why can't I find you?_  
  
The girl wasn't small like the other children that had been watching the storm. She was a petite for her age, but with long, slender legs and slim hips and waist. Wavy brown hair tumbled down her shoulders, contrasting with her milky skin. The girl's high cheekbones held many laugh lines, though her pale lips weren't smiling at the moment, and, albeit the fact that they usually seemed filled with laughter and cheerfulness, her warm chocolate eyes were clouded with a dispirited depression.  
  
_Why have you gone away?_  
  
Mimi Tachikawa sighed. _Some Christmas_, she thought, peering out into the swirling white mass. That morning, her father had been called away on an urgent business trip. When she had gotte back from all her last-minute shopping the afternoon, she found a message on the answering machine from her mother. Bcause of the snow, Mrs. Tachikawa was stuc at her office downtown. She wouldn't be coming home tonight. But those weren't the only things. There was also the fact that-  
  
_Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me?  
Why can't I hear music play?_  
  
_Ding! _The microwave's bell awakened Mimi from her thoughts. Making her way across to the kitchen, the teenage girl took her leftover pizza from the mini-oven and grabbed a fork from a drawer. After pouring a glass of milk for herself, she started to walk back to the window, but stopped.  
  
_My world is changing...  
I'm rearranging..._  
  
The Tachikawa family's Christmas tree stood in the corner of their living room. Decorated in tiny lights and sparkling ornaments, it seemed to stand out in the gloomy atmosphere. On the very top of it sat an angel. Her wings glittered behind her porcelain face, and her arms were spred as if singing praises of miracles and joy.  
  
Mimi glared at the angel. "There's nothing to be happy about this Christmas, is there?" she said aloud as her eyes shifted from the angel, to the pile of unopened presents under the tree, and, finally, the small endtable next to the tree.   
  
_Does that mean Christmas changes, too?_  
  
Setting her plate of pizza on the kitchen table, she crossed over to the table and gently lifted the single picture frame that rested on it. It was a photograph of Mimi and her friends about five or six years ago, her last Christmas in Japan. Mimi smiled sadly as she touched each of their faces with a finger. _Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Jyou, Takeru, Hikari, Koushiro..._ _I miss you guys...  
  
Where are you Christmas?  
Do you remember?  
The one you used to know?_  
  
"But do they miss me?" She wondered. She hadn't gotten any gifts from them, not even a card, this year. _Maybe they forgot about me... maybe they just don't care..._ Possible reasons for it toppled through the brown-haired girl's head as she retrived her dinner and returned to her spot at the window.  
  
_I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done?  
Is that why you have let me go?_  
  
Sighing again, a single tear fell down Mimi's cheek. _What's Christmas without my parents? Or my friends? _Through the white flurry she could see dim lights from the windows of the different apartments, and the faint sounds of laughter and holiday music drifted up from the floor below.  
  
_Christmas is here...  
Everywhere...  
Oh, Christmas is here...  
If you care...  
_  
_Sounds like they're having a wonderful time,_ she thought bitterly. _Of course it wouldn't occur to them to come and ask me to join...  
_  
Finishing her supper, Mimi put her dishes in the dishwasher and, glacing out the window one last time, started toward her bedroom. Just as she was pushing the door open, a sudden noise made her jump. Someone was knocking at her door!  
  
_Oh, If there is love in your heart and your mind...  
You will feel like Christmas all the time...  
_  
"Who in the _world_ would come calling at this hour?" she asked aloud, hurrying over to the door. Opening it, her mouth nearly fell open in shock.  
  
A teenage boy stood there, a little taler than Mimi, but short for his age. He had dark, almost black eyes that didn't seem to reflect any light, but somehow managed to sparkle with delight atthe same time. The boy's messy red hairwas dusted with snow at the moment, and his lips were drawn up into a grin.  
  
_I feel you Christmas...  
I know I've found you..._  
  
"_Koushiro!_" Mimi exclaimed, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. Koushiro returned the hug, patting his friend's hair with one hand.   
  
_You never fade away..._  
  
"Hey, Mimi,"  
  
Finally releasing him, Mimi grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. "What in God's name are you doing here? How'd you get here? You must be freezing! Do you want some hot cocoa? Wha-"  
  
Koushiro held up his hands and laughed. "Hold on, one question at a time! I'll explain in a minute, but first-" He grinned. "-a cup of the hot cocoa sure would be nice!"  
  
"Coming right up!" Mimi replied, motioning for oushiro to take a seat in the living room.  
  
_The joy of Christmas...  
Stays here in silence..._  
  
A few minutes later they were sitting on the Tachikawa's couch, sipping from steaming mugs and talking as a CD of Christmas songs played softly.  
  
"-so we were all talking at my house last night," Koushiro was explaining, "And we realized none of us had sent you anything, not even a card. Sorry, Mimi."  
  
The girl leaned her head against his shoulder. "That's okay..."  
  
The redhead smiled down at her. "Well, my mom heard the conversation and she asked me if I wanted to come here to visit you. It shocked me out of my mind, but by the time I realized she was serious, she had already called the airport and made arrangements! Can you believe that?" He laughed.  
  
Mimi giggled. "That's so weird... But I'm glad you came Koushiro. I missed you."  
  
Koushrio set his mug down and hugged his friend. "I missed you, too, Mimi... It's just not the same without you, you know?"  
  
_Fills each and every heart with love..._  
  
"Yeah..." Mimi looked up at the older boy and found him yawning. "Tired?"  
  
"Mmhmm... a little..."  
  
"You can sleep in the guest room. Come on, this way." She pulled Koushiro to his feet and lead him toward a door. Stepping inside, Koushiro turned around.  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
She looked back toward him. "Hm?"  
  
The redhead pulled her into a hug. "Thanks."  
  
Mimi put her arms around his neck. "Don't mention it... I should be the one who's thanking you... you saved me."  
  
"Saved you?" Koushiro loosened his grip on her and looked down at her face.  
  
Mimi dropped her gaze to the floor. "Yeah. I was so depressed... I thought I was gonna be all alone tonight..."   
  
_Where are you Christmas?_  
  
"Mimi... as long as we're friends, you'll never be alone..."  
  
Tucking a piece of brown hair behind her ear, Miim lifted her head to look at Koushiro, their faces inches apart. "You mean it?"  
  
"Yeah..." Koushiro hugged her closer, and Mimi closed her eyes as their lips met softly, their arms wrapped around each other, lost in their own world. Koushiro pulled away slightly, his lips still brushing hers as he spoke.  
  
_Fills your heart with love..._  
  
"Merry Christmas, Mimi."  
  
  
**_Owari_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: And there we go. A (not so) wonderful Christmas story... I love Koumi, i just makes me feel all warm'n fluffy inside... ^^ ... Please review?  
_  
_


End file.
